The Purge
by Nickstar777
Summary: It's the one night a year, any and all crime, including murder, is legal for 12 hours, anything goes on this anarchy filled night. Rated T, may change to M later.
I was doing some searching for some specific types of Fanfis on this site and noticed that there are no Phineas and Ferb fics based on the Purge. Let's change that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or the Purge

* * *

In Danville, Illinois, Phineas Flynn was at the supermarket grabbing some groceries, he had just payed for everything and got in his car before turning on the radio.

" _And just a reminder, tonight will begin the annual Purge, where all crime, including murder, is legal for 12 hours from 7 P.M. to 7 A.M. We have Dr. Denzil Franklin here to talk about how the Purge works, Dr Franklin..._ " said the man on the radio

" _Well, humans are known to be a violent species, wars, genocide, murder, assault, the list goes on. The problem is that we deny ourselves..._ " said Dr Franklin

" _And that's when the Purge comes in?_ " asked the man on the radio

" _Yes, the Purge not only contains societal violence to a single evening, but the country wide relief creates psychological stability, by letting us release the aggression that we all have inside of us_ " said Dr Franklin

" _So all we need is basically to let off a little steam?_ " asked the man on the radio

" _Essentially, yes_ " said Dr Franklin

Phineas turned off the radio.

"Yeah, fucking right" said Phineas

Phineas checked his clock, 4:57 P.M.

"Just over 3 hours, guess I can make a little stop" said Phineas

Phineas looked out his window to see a man in their front garden apparently assembling something, Phineas quickly noticed it was a flamethrower. Phineas parked his car infront of his own house and walked across the street to the house of his loving girlfriend, Isabella, before knocking on the door, which was soon answered by Isabella.

"Hey Phineas" said Isabella, with a sweet and innocent smile

"Hey Sweetheart" said Phineas

"Come to check up on me before you know what?" asked Isabella

"Yeah, I can't believe the government allowed this, it's a really bad idea" said Phineas

Isabella let Phineas inside the house and they both sat on the couch.

"You're right, it is a bad idea" said Isabella

"Come on, one day where criminals are given carte blanche to do whatever they please, just to make them stop the rest of the year? Criminals are still gonna commit crimes the rest of the year, one free pass isn't gonna change that" said Phineas

"I know what you mean" said Isabella

"Remember Last Year?" asked Phineas

"How could I forget?" asked Isabella

1 Year Ago, a gang had broken into Phineas' house while everyone was staying there and had killed their friend, Irving, it took months to repair the damages to the house, every month, Phineas still goes to Irving's grave to pay his respects. That incident made Phineas realised he needed to be better prepared.

"Hey, sorry, I can't stay long, I gotta head home" said Phineas

"Okay, see you tomorrow" said Isabella

" _I hope_ " thought Phineas

Phineas headed back to his car to grab the groceries and then went to go inside his house when he heard a car horn behind him, he turned to see Baljeet's family in their car.

"Hey Phineas" said Baljeet

"Hey there, 'Jeet" said Phineas

"Getting some last minute shopping done before the Purge?" asked Baljeet

"Yeah, heading back to India for a couple days?" asked Phineas

"Yeah, after what happened last year, I'm not taking any chances, alot of foreign families are heading back to their home countries for the Purge" said Baljeet

"Yeah, I heard, the Hiranos are going back to Japan, the Doofenschmirtzs are heading back to Drusselstein" said Phineas

"Well, I'll see you in a few days Phineas" said Baljeet

"Okay" said Phineas

The Tjinder's drove off as Phineas entered his house, he put the groceries away and went to his room. Currently his Parents were in the living room watching the news while his brother, Ferb, was in his room, shortly after their sister, Candace, had moved in with her boyfriend, Jeremy, Ferb took Candace's old room. Phineas checked his watch, 6:55 P.M.

"Still time" said Phineas

Phineas checked under his bed and pulled out 2 suitcases, he opened one of them to reveal that is was full of gun parts the other was filled with other weapons, such as knives, grenades, fiberwire and ammunition.

"No chances" said Phineas

Phineas closed the suitcases and placed them back under his bed. When the suitcases were back under his bed, he went downstairs to watch the news with his parents.

"Hey Phineas, come sit, it's about to start" said Linda

"Hang on a second" said Phineas

Phineas removed a photo of the family hanging from the wall and pressed the button that was behind it, activating the house's Lockdown which Phineas installed after the last Purge. After the Lockdown was online, Phineas sat on the couch with his parents.

EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM

 _This is not a test._

This is your emergency broadcast system announcing  
the commencement of the Annual Purge  
sanctioned by the U.S. Government

Weapons of Class 4 and lower have been authorized for  
use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted.

Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted  
immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed.

Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including  
murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours.

Police, fire and emergency medical services will be unavailable  
until tomorrow morning until 7 am when the Purge concludes.

Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn.

May God be with you all.

A loud siren was heard, indicating the Purge had commenced.

"Let the anarchy begin" said Phineas

* * *

 **And thus concludes our first chapter.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
